


With Friends Like These

by VenueWings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SNK Kink Meme: One day as a joke Reiner and Eren jokingly tie him to his bedpost when they all leave to get dinner. Naturally, Marco gets worried and goes to find him. Sure enough he does and he tries to untie him but when he brushes his hand up against his stomach Jean jerks away and yelps. Marco becomes curious and explores the rest of him to find his most ticklish spot. All the while Jean is squealing and thrashing trying to get away to no avail.<br/>Pure fluff, please, I'd like to see this one happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Friends Like These

“Eren! You asshole! Reiner, let me go!” 

Eren was grinning viciously, Reiner only smiled sheepishly as he straightened, stepping back from where Jean was thrashing on the bed. He couldn’t reach them, his own 3D gear criss-crossed around his body, and his hands were tied to his bedpost. Jean let out another howl and tried to wretch free, but found he was tied tight. 

“Relax, horseface, someone is bound to come by later to untie you,” Eren smirked. “It might take a while though, considering it should be dinner now. I guess you’ll just have to miss it.” 

An enraged roar was his response, Reiner shook his head. 

“I can’t believe I’m disciplining you like a child, sending you to bed without dinner.” 

“Yea, because I’m not a child! Let me go!” 

“After that last brawl, which you got Bertolt involved with? I think I’m justified.” 

“We’ll save you some bread, that’s of course if Sasha doesn’t get it first,” Eren mused. Jean let out a snarl. 

“I am going to gut you for this!” 

“Yea, yea,” with a jaunty wave Eren walked off, Reiner behind him. The door slammed shut, silencing Jean’s yelling and cursing. Realizing that they really weren’t coming back, Jean slumped down, no point wasting his breath. 

He didn’t know how long he laid there, mentally envisioning all the ways he could get back at Eren and Reiner, when the door opened. Jean managed to crane his neck up, and saw a wonderfully kind face staring at him. Marco blinked and rubbed his eyes, “Jean…?” 

“Marco!” Jean was actually relieved, unlike some of the other trainees Marco would not laugh or taunt him about this compromising position. “You’ve got to untie me! That jerk face Eren tied me up!” 

“Eren again?” The edges of Marco’s lips twitched, Jean groaned. 

“It’s not funny! Help me,” he paused, it _was_ Marco, “please?” 

“Well, how can I say no to that?” Marco wasted no time, quickly sitting beside Jean on the bed and examining the knots, “This actually looks quite complicated, you say Eren did this?” 

“Him and Reiner.” 

“Reiner?” 

“He was annoyed with me for getting Bertolt involved in my last brawl.” 

“Of course, he’s good, definitely didn’t intend to make it easy for anyone to untie you,” Marco hummed thoughtfully before his hands reached forward to what seemed to the first knot to untie. When his hand brushed against Jean’s stomach Jean jerked away with a yelp. Marco blinked. 

“Jean, are you ticklish?” 

“Of course not!” There was a pink blush across the usually cocky face, and the way Jean’s eyes darted around nervously was so uncharacteristic of him that Marco couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Hey, it’s fine, being ticklish isn’t a weakness. Many people are, I’m just curious where your most ticklish spot is.” 

“W-what?” Jean suddenly jerked again as Marco’s hands returned on his stomach, only to slowly glide down the shorter teen’s body. They were warm hands, always comforting, a friendly pat, a supportive grip, Jean knew those hands wouldn’t hurt him but they were getting way too personal. “Marco! St-stop…ah!” 

“That ticklish? I learn something new about you everyday,” Marco hummed, one hand stopped at Jean’s waist but the other continued to roam down Jean’s side, down along his thigh. Jean clamped his mouth shut, but a few squeals managed to escape. 

Marco looked at Jean fondly, “I really wish you wouldn’t try to hold it down, you’re just tempting me to keep exploring.” 

“I-I’m not doing anything!” Jean let out another strangled laugh as Marco moved his hands back up, he thrashed widely, attempting to knock the other boy’s hands off. “Ah! N-not there! Ma-RCO!” 

“I do wish you can see yourself though,” Marco continued, his hands rubbing circles up Jean’s sides and arms. “You’re making some really cute faces now, all blushing and stammering.” 

If anything that just made Jean blush more, he was squealing and thrashing helplessly underneath his friend – since when was Marco so close to him? – he could smell Marco’s natural scent all around him. At a particularly ticklish spot he yelped and tried to escape again, only for Marco to suddenly tighten his grip and move his hips against Jean. This time an unfamiliar jolt ran through the shorter boy’s body, and instinctively he moaned. A surprised inhale told the mortified Jean that Marco had heard. 

“S-stop it! Enough! I yield!” 

“Was that…did I hurt you?” 

“N-no, but get off!” Jean was definitely red now, he didn’t dare look at Marco’s face. Then Marco rolled his hips experimentally again, and Jean let out a mortifying whimper. 

“Stop it! No more tickling!” 

Marco raised an eyebrow, “You thought that was tickling?” 

“What else would it be…” Jean let out another moan, this was beyond humiliating. He half expected Marco to back off once he realized what was happening, instead there was a soft chuckle. 

“Oh, I definitely love seeing you look like this.” Jean’s head snapped back to look at the other boy, and was stunned to see a smug grin on Marco’s face. “Bound and helpless, completely at my mercy…” 

Jean choked as he felt a hand sliding to the small of his back, his body was used to the hard training and the 3D gear bruises, he fought Eren and other cadets without flinching, so why was it reduced to a pile of goo under Marco’s hands? “Y-you pervert!” 

“The safe word is apple,” Marco’s smug grin morphed into something more familiar, if not for the predatory gaze in the boy’s eyes. “With all the cadets at the break hall, you can laugh or scream as loud as you want.” 

Under Marco’s ministrations, Jean did end up screaming. 

Later that night, a concerned Reiner and a definitely-not-worried Eren returned to the barracks and right into a traumatizing scene. Eren screamed at the embarrassed boys for scarring his mind and practically broadcasted the event to publicity, while Reiner decided he had something new to try with Bertolt. Jean spent the next few days giving Marco the cold shoulder, who was receiving a lot more attention from the jock-like trainees as they now included him as one of their own. 

The dynamic lasted until Marco screwed up a training exercise and got himself tangled in the wires. Jean found the other teen tangled in a relatively isolated part of the woods, and smiled. 

“Say, Marco, are you ticklish?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on June 2014


End file.
